Blog użytkownika:Traszkka/Jak to było z tą wikią
Nawet małe ziarenko, nawet w betonie potrafi wyrosnąć do gigantycznych rozmiarów ~ Benios912 Ten cytat oddaje jak zmieniła się Plants vs. Zombies Wiki od września 2015r. W tym wpisie opiszę wszystko po kolei jak to z tą wikią było z mojej perspektywy. Uwaga: Bardzo długie! Początki Pamiętam jak pierwszy raz pojawiłam się na tej wiki. Pełno śmieciowych stron i wandalizmu. Był wtedy kwiecień 2015r. Początkowo nie wiedziałam co zrobić. Szukałam po prostu wiki, która da mi informacji na szukany temat. Wpisując coś w Google i klikając na pierwszy link nie spodziewasz się czegoś takiego. Po chwili zastanowienia się spróbowałam coś zrobić. Naturalnie było mi ciężko; jako użytkowniczka z ledwo kilku miesięcznym stażem, znającą tylko część składni WikiKodu i zero HTML, a co dopiero CSSa z trudem zabrałam się do edycji. Zaczynałam przecież na rozwiniętej wiki, gdzie wszystko było podane jak na tacy: ładne infoboksy, gotowe do użycia szablony i obrazy, a tutaj nic. W takich chwilach można przejrzeć na oczy jak mało się wie. Na rozgrzewkę rozwinęłam artykuł o Garden Warfare. Strona dzięki mnie przybrała na wadze o 4563 bajty. To na tyle podniosło moją osobę na duchu, że zdecydowałam się napisać swój pierwszy artykuł na wiki. Był to art o Agencie Groszku (wtedy jeszcze Agent Pea). Nie był jakoś bardzo powalający, ale jak najbardziej przyzwoity. Później tylko dodałam licencję do jakiegoś pliku i opuściłam wiki na kilka miesięcy. Coś zaczęło się dziać Powróciłam na początku września. Wiki wyglądała prawie tak samo jak wcześniej, gdy ostatni raz ją widziałam. Coś obudziło się we mnie, by pomóc bardziej. Podjęłam inicjatywę, żeby projektem zajął się nowy administrator. Ja czułam jednak pokorę przed użytkownikami, którzy wnieśli do wiki więcej treści. Szukałam przede wszystkim osoby, która chciała podjąć się tego. Natknęłam się na wątek autorstwa Dżonsona z lipca, gdzie chciał otrzymać uprawnienia biurokraty. Stwierdziłam, że warto się z nim skontaktować i poprzeć jego kandydaturę. Sama też napisałam na tablicy założyciela (ówczesnego Raymana, teraz Gothica) z prośbą o wytypowanie nowego administratora. Co prawda wiedziałam, że może dojść do sytuacji w jakiej nie odpisze na moje zapytanie. O dziwo tego samego dnia, co napisałam wiadomość (jak i również mój wpis na blogu o tej samej tematyce), otrzymałam uprawnienia najpierw administratora (od Dżonsona), a później biurokraty (od Gothica). Nie spodziewałam się tego. W głębi serca, moją pierwszą reakcją był raczej strach wywołany brakiem doświadczenia i krótkim stażem, ale później przerażenie przeszło w zadowolenie, że zrobiło się pierwszy krok do przodu, ku lepszej przyszłości. Pierwszymi czynnościami, które nastąpiły po podwyższeniu uprawnień było ogólne ogarnięcie wiki. Chciałam głównie zrobić przejrzystą i zoptymalizowaną stronę główną, która będzie cieszyć oko każdego użytkownika. Stworzyłam swoje pierwsze funkcjonalne szablony i próbowałam nimi ulepszyć główną. W międzyczasie napisałam artykuł i wykonałam kilka poprawek. Niestety, bardzo szybko zaliczyłam kolejną, długą przerwę od 11 września do 17 października, z tą różnicą, że przeglądałam ostatnie zmiany co jakiś czas. Gdy tylko zakończyłam swój nieplanowany urlop, zabrałam się do pracy. Na szczęście w czasie mojej nieobecności, na wiki wciąż był obecny Dżonson. Pierwszą poważną zmianą, którą wprowadziłam, było pojawienie się lokalnych zasad w postaci regulaminu. Pierwsza wersja zbioru zasad pojawiła się na wiki 18 października i do dziś cały czas go ulepszam. Zabrałam się również poważnie za stronę główną. Wgrywałam potrzebne pliki i tworzyłam koncepcję wyglądu strony w swojej głowie. Tak powstał szablon IkonyRośliny, z którego cały czas jestem dumna, bo robienie go zajęło mi przeszło 6 godzin. Wtedy mocno się różnił od aktualnej wersji, bo później zrezygnowałam z korzystania z szablonu Miniatura. Ulepszyłam także szablon Nagłówek, by bardziej pasował do wiki. Strona główna w końcu zaczynała być "stroną główną". Moja praca została doceniona przez resztę i dała mi satysfakcję z tego co udało mi się zrobić. Później zaczęłam zagłębiać się w strony MediaWiki. W szczególności zaczęłam interesować się arkuszem CSS, bo marzyła mi się piękna skórka, która nadałaby oryginalności. Dosyć ostrożnie podchodziłam do tematu CSSa, bo było to dla mnie jak wyjście z strefy bezpieczeństwa, czyli jak sknocę kod, to będzie źle. Najpierw po prostu dałam pokolorowane nicki, bo to dało mi jakąś podstawę do dalszego kombinowania. W tym samym czasie wikia doczekała się połączenia interwiki z angielskim projektem. Później głównymi moimi czynnościami było standardowe poprawianie artykułów, cofanie wandalizmów i usuwanie stron, które ignorowały zakaz o tworzeniu nowych. Ktoś nowy na wiki Przełomowe było pojawienie się Beniosa. Czemu tak uważam? Wraz z jego pojawieniem, dostaliśmy infoboksy, które wrzucił na wiki. Ułatwiły one znacznie edycję artykułów i tworzenie nowych oraz dały podstawę do zniesienia zakazu o tworzeniu nowych stron. Sam w sobie stał się przyjacielem naszej skromnej społeczności. Ewenementem było ożywienie się czatu, na którym w trójkę (ja, Dżonson i Benios) prowadzimy do dziś zarówno luźne rozmowy jak i te na temat rozwoju wiki. Powracając jeszcze do prowadzonych w dalszym ciągu przez mnie prac nad stroną główną, zaczęłam tworzyć nowy szablon, tym razem z zombie. Tak powstał później szablon, który zwieńczył stronę główną. Wikia otrzymała również nowe tło autorstwa Szynki i pasek nawigacji od Lighta. Zmienił się również sposób pisania artykułów odkąd pojawił się Benios. Wyszedł wtedy z inicjatywą, by wpisywać oryginalną wersję Almanaca, a później dodać tłumaczenie jako osobną informację. Zaproponował także stworzenie wzorów do artykułów. Patrząc na tę zmianę z biegiem czasu, był to bardzo dobry pomysł. Sam też chyba najszybciej od pojawienia się na wiki otrzymał dodatkowe uprawnienia. Jakiś czas później stworzyłam nową funkcjonalność na wiki, jaką była strona głosowania. Trochę nakombinowałam, ale wyszło mi. Póki co to tylko ja rozpoczęłam tam jakieś głosowanie (może ktoś będzie następny). Kombinowania czas! Jak wcześniej napisałam, do CSSa podchodziłam ostrożnie. Kusiło mnie, żeby coś zrobić i stworzyć. Zaczęłam zgłębiać wiedzę na podstawie dostępnych w internecie poradników, by potrafić później posługiwać się tym. Najpierw pomyślałam o zmodyfikowaniu edytora źródłowego. W tym celu zmieniłam font i rozmiar czcionki. Następnie urozmaiciłam logo wiki. Dodałam podświetlenie, które wygląda wg. mnie dobrze. Moim kolejnym celem był nagłówek. Poprzednio go już przerabiałam, ale nadal czegoś mi w nim brakowało. Powstał w ten sposób NagłówekV2, który obecnie używany jest na stronie głównej (i w wzorach artykułów ~ dopisał Dżonson). Dzieli on stronę na części, przez co jest bardziej przejrzysta. Zmiany na wiki W grudniu nasza wiki została scalona z inną wiki o tej samej tematyce. Z mojego punku widzenia miało zapewnić to nam większą liczbę użytkowników. Niestety, sytuacja nie uległa mocnej zmianie, lecz tylko znikomej. Plusem jest to, że przynajmniej zmniejszyła się liczba tzw. "klonów", czyli wiki poruszających ten sam temat. Pod koniec grudnia Gothic dodał na wiki nowy font o nazwie "Roboto Condensed", poprawiającą wygląd. Po ostatnich problemach z ładowaniem się fontów widzę, że zmiana była bardzo dobra, bo teraz nie wytrzymałabym ze zwykłym Arialem na wiki. Przybysz i porządki noworoczne Rok 2016 zaczął się bardzo pracowicie. Na początku stycznia rozmyślałam nad ubieganiem się o Spotlight dla wiki. Oczywiście nie mogło się obyć bez dalszego ulepszenia skórki, czego efektem były niestandardowe moduły. Powracając do Spotlighta - udało się nam go wtedy zdobyć. Można rzec, że na początku stycznia odpowiadałam za sprawy mocno techniczne i formalne, które są bardzo ważne przy rozwoju wiki. Styczeń był również miesiącem "bawienia się" z kategoryzacją plików (jak sobie przypomnę kategoryzowanie ponad 200 plików, to nadal mi się słabo robi). Niestety, życie administratora to nie jest sielanka. Jednak później z takiej pracy ma się sporą satysfakcję. W połowie stycznia na wiki pojawił się nowy użytkownik o sporym doświadczeniu z angielskiej wiki. Mowa tu oczywiście o Piotrku, który do tej pory wykonał świetny wkład w artykuły. Zalicza się też do naszego, małego grona bywalców czatu ;). Jak doszłam do tematu czatu: odbyła się wtedy bardzo gorąca dyskusja na temat przetłumaczenia nazw roślin na podstawie tego z GW2. Aktualnie sądzę, że lepsze i tak było pozostawienie sprawy samej sobie, bo pewnie i tak polski oddział nas czymś zaskoczy i problem sam się rozwiąże. Dalsze prace na wiki Nasza praca na wiki stała się bardziej systematyczna niż poprzedniego roku. Ja w końcu zabrałam się do dokończenia artykułów wagi ciężkiej, czyli takich które ważą po ok. 20 000 bajtów. Napisałam też brakujące arty o klasach z GW, bo stwierdziłam, że warto je zrobić przed premierą następnej części. Udało się również załatwić skórkę Monobook autorstwa Szynki, który poświęcił jej swój cenny czas (i chwała mu za to!). Jeszcze pod koniec stycznia na wiki pojawiły się Bitwy ogrodowe, które są ciekawym urozmaiceniem. Na początku lutego byłam zmuszona zrobić sobie przerwę od wiki z powodu choroby, a później w połowie miesiąca z powodu wyjazdu. Dlatego też uważam luty 2016r. za dosyć mało produktywny z mojej strony, bo nie wykonałam sporej ilości edycji. Sytuacja ta nieco poprawiła się w marcu. Marzec nazywam swoim miesiącem z tego względu, że mam wtedy urodziny. Nie zwolniło mnie to jednak z pracy na wiki, więc wpierw napisałam artykuł o roślinie z GW2 (bo wypadało). Poprzenosiłam również strony na nowe nazwy, by zgadzały się z oficjalnym tłumaczeniem. Trochę było do zrobienia i spowodowało to, że się z tym wlekłam do maja. Tego samego miesiąca osiągnęłam liczbę 2000 edycji na wiki. W kwietniu znów próbowałam powrócić do nielubianego przez mnie kategoryzowania plików. Zawsze się do tego zabieram jak do szkoły, czyli "ja tak bardzo nie chcę, ale muszę". Wychodzi na to, że był to kolejny miesiąc bardziej techniczny niż obfitujący w artykuły. Nie można jednak tego powiedzieć o maju, miesiącu gdzie przybyło bardzo dużo nowych artykułów. Ożywił się czat, jakby czas bliski wakacji bardziej napędzał do przesiadywania na wiki. Dokończyłam w końcu tłumaczenie stron o postaciach z GW, dodałam nowe linijki kodu do CSSa i napisałam artykuł, do którego zabierałam się ponad tydzień. Teraz pozostaje zrobić to, co sobie zaplanowałam na ten miesiąc i przygotować wiki do udziału w głosowaniu na Wikię Miesiąca. Podsumowanie Po prześledzeniu tego co się działo na wiki przez ten okres czasu widzę, ile udało się zrobić. Przybyło nam ponad 100 artykułów i wprowadziliśmy nowe funkcjonalności. Ja sama zdobyłam ogrom doświadczenia co spowodowało, że lepiej rozumiem działanie wiki. Szczególne podziękowania za duży wkład wiki kieruję do: *Dżonsona *Beniosa *Piotrka Dodatkowo za pomoc techniczną i projektancką dla: *Szynki Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach